Naruto the saiyan legacy
by SolidBlade2k
Summary: as naruto grows up he is neglected over his sister but after being removed as can heir thinking he was seen as someone weak he leaves the village only to bump into someone that change his life around
1. Chapter 1

**Yo guys back with another naruto neglect fanfiction but this time with a dbz crossover and yes I'm doing this fanfic so I'm going to list a few things**

 **Naruto is going to be a full blooded saiyan from the shinigami as a part of the sealing instead of taking minato's life**

 **Naruto will have memna hair except when he goes super saiyan well you know golden**

 **Also I do not own naruto dbz or anything except my own people that I make and my own moves (most of naruto's moves will be created by me)**

It was October tenth it was the night of the kyuubi attack here lays one tired minato ready to seal two half's of the kyuubi into naruto his eldest child and mito his youngest daughter, he thought he would die and escape the wrath of kushina who hated the idea of the nine-tails being sealed inside them oh how so wrong he was.

"Minato namikaze as a request from king yemma I will not take your soul but instead I will turn your son into a saiyan, he will still be your son but he will have black hair, a tail, and will have strength unseen or heard of farewell minato namikaze I will be waiting for your soul. The shinigami said as the kyuubi was sealed except naruto changed as what the shinigami said he now had black shaggier hair, he grown a tail and was…punching the air?

"(sigh) wow this is eventful first the shinigami comes talking some bullcrap that I know nothing about and my son grows a tail yeah forget what I said about kushina being pissed at me I might as well die now "minato joked before he passed out of exhaustion.

 **(Time-skip 5 years later)**

"see daddy see I did it all by myself" a happy mito said with a smile across her face this was the happy child the one who got everything she wanted.

But if you look around one person is missing but this would not be the first time he was left out this was naruto namikaze he was considered smart for a five year old but what he didn't understand was why did mito have all the attention while he got nothing but glares. Naruto was a loner he didn't have friends because he knew that they only wanted to get close to mito. His father paid no attention to him as he was always training mito and for kushina ever since minato saved her life she followed him and became what she hated a fangirl. Naruto no longer spoke to his mother and father as when he tried he was shooed away he didn't even think of them as parents as he only referred to them as hokage-sama and uzumaki-sama.

Today was the day of mito and his birthday but he didn't expect it to be at night in the hyuuga compound.

 **(place-change party)**

As naruto was sitting down was _sleeping_ he was actually doing a sensory exercise that he learned when he stole his _father's_ chakara control book.

"hey onii-san come play with me and my friends" mito asked with hope

"no mito, your friends don't like me and I don't like them back" naruto said with venom in his voice while it's true he hated mito's friends cause they hated him, fair is fair right?

"please onii-san please just one time"mito said eyes full of determination

"you won't leave me alone until I say yes won't you" naruto said

Mito just nodded.

"fine but mito if anyone has a problem or says anything that pisses me off I'm leaving." Naruto said not liking his interruption

"ok cool come on" mito said as she _dragged_ naruto to her friends which who were ino, sakura, and hinata and they all seemed to be gossiping about boring rumors.

"hey you guys I want you to meet onii-san, onii-san meet my friends" mito said causing sakura and ino and hinata to glance at naruto who was confused to why he was over hear.

As the girls started gossiping again naruto had enough, he got up walked away leaned at a wall with a glass in his hand and started with his sensory meditation.

Mito looked at him kind of sad but understand as he was a boy he couldn't understand girl talk if someone through a rock at him that had girl talk on it.

As naruto was about to fall asleep minato had called everyone's attention as he announced Mito…..as new clan heir.

Naruto's mind went blank, he knew that if the original is removed from clan hair that must mean that everyone thought he was, weak, a disgrace, an outcast…..just like all of the villagers, so he did the only thing he could bring himself to do…run, naruto ran out that door and didn't look back as it didn't matter where he was going who he bumped into he knew he had to get out or he would say something he would regret.

After a few minutes of running naruto bumped into someone he was 5'9 had black spikey hair sticking out in all places and had on a blue gi (guess who?)

"uum I'm sorry i asn't looking where I was going I'll be going now"naruto said as he turned to leave but the man asked him a question

"hmm are you alright your running on your own crying like someone through you out what happened." The mysterious man said

"my parents took me away as clan heir which means they see me as a weakling, a bother, an outcast" naruto said as he found himself shedding tears.

"well if that's the case then get stronger." the man said

"how if I have nobody to teach me"naruto said

"well I'll train kid "the man said knowing he just found his successor

"really you'll be my sensei" naruto said with hope rising up, maybe he could show his parents he wasn't a bother.

"yes so look I have 7 years before I return to my realm so I'll train out the village to become strong then you'll have to come back for the academy" the man said

"uum okay mr."naruto said not knowing this guy's name

"call me son goku, or Goku-sensei" the man now known as goku said.

"YOSH goku sensei

 **So what did you think oh before I forget, naruto will have ki or chi he will have power over all elements except he won't need handsigns and he won't need chakara till next time**


	2. AN and questions

**Yo guys this is an A/N I have some things to say for the next chapter?**

 **What ideas do you have or what do you want Naruto to do like go straight back to Konoha or travel a bit meet Killer b, get control of his Biju, or should he get into a fight with an Iwa base and destroy like kid Goku did in dragon ball with the red ribbon army.**

 **And for those who thought that I was banishing Naruto from the clan I'm terribly sorry as I did not mean for that to happen, I meant for naruto to think since he was removed from clan heir, he would think that he was too weak and was looked down upon like the villagers of the village**

 **Should I make naruto, goofy or serious and cold.**

 **Also I want to get this out of the way how many people think that naruto should come back and forgive them but he doesn't care about being clan head or proving anything to them, or should I make naruto pissed at the namikaze family (except Mito) and show them what they've missed and not forgive them any time soon.**

 **Also with team placements who should naruto be paired up with I was thinking naruto, mito and? the last one is your choice**

 **I'm am trying to make the best of this story I will NEVER drop this story EVER.**

 **Also I will try to make this story way longer then 1000 words each chapter, oh and before I forget it might take a while before I right some good fight scenes as I have to study Goku's fighting style since he's teaching Naruto.**


	3. Reunion

**Hey guys back with another chapter and I promise to try and make this chapter long so R &R.**

A boy looking the age 12 was walking through a clearing he was quite tall for his age as he was 5'6, he had short spiky black hair, and an orange and black turtle hermit GI, he had lean muscles built for speed and strength, and it seems that he was looking very very…..hungry?

"Uuh so hungry" the boy thought as his stomach growled so hard that it looked an earthquake happened.

As the boy kept walking he found what he was looking for there in all of its glory stood a ramen store in the middle of nowhere. As the boy ran to it the store disappeared and there stood a tall….tree?

"(Growl) dammit this is the third time this happened" the boy screamed as he ran out of his food three days ago and he was pissed.

 **(Flashback)**

The image of a boy sitting down eating, while most people would think what's the problem, well this is not one of those times as this boy was eating so much food at such a fast pace, it made the akimichi's (did I spell it right its chouji's family) looked like they were on a diet.

"(sigh) that as good food now I believe it's time to head back home so if I walk it will be about 4 days from now if I fly at full speed hmm a few hours let's see" the boy thought as he lied down in different positions thinking.

"Well while it would be good for me to get there quick, I don't want them to see me that quickly" naruto thought as he thought of a very, very angry little sister of his bonking him on his head over and over again.

"Well I'm really not that eager to see them again that fast." The boy said as he grabbed his book bag and walked to kami knows where.

 **(Flash back end)**

"Alright screw this I'm flying, it was a stupid decision to walk anyway" the boy thought as he started floating in the air then zooming through the air like a rocket.

As the boy started flying he started thinking of his family his father, mother, and his little sister.

"Am I really ready to forgive the both of them for what they did that day I know sensei told me to forgive, because it's not really great to hold a grudge but…..."The boy said as he started thinking of his sensei who left with a promise to meet again.

 **(Flash back)**

"Naruto in one year from now you know I'll have to go back to the realm of the dragons and you'll have to go back to konoha right. "The boy's sensei said

"Yes Goku-sensei but why must I go back so soon I still don't think I can forgive those two and right now you are my only family" the boy now known as naruto said

"because naruto there's going to come a time in your life where you're going to have to make a choice but let me tell you this, people may hate you, detest you, and neglect your over foolish reasons, but if you do the same to them like neglect them even if they ask for forgiveness and truly mean it, then won't that mean you're as bad as them." Goku said with a serious posture

"Yes sensei but I want to show them how strong I've gotten then they won't look down upon me and they will finally respect me." Naruto said with hope.

"naruto, you don't get respect just from being strong and strong alone, no you get respect from being brave, fearless and the willingness to sacrifice your life for people you hold close that is how people will respect you, now naruto do you have anyone close to you right now." Goku asked

Naruto closed his eyes as he thought as he seen his little sister Mito, and his only mutual friend Shino (I'm putting Shino as naruto's friend because in this fanfic they both enjoy each other's silent company) and his sensei that taught him everything he knows.

"Yes sensei I do have people I hold close to and I promise I will not let them down" naruto said with a new found determination, only seen as his sensei as the will of the dragon.

 **(Flashback end)**

Naruto tightened his fist as he flew faster to his leaf village mind set on never letting his master down.

 **(Place change: konoha)**

A girl with long red hair, standing at an even 5'3 was on her way to the academy, she today was looking very mad as today was not her day as she got into another fight with Sasuke uchiha a boy that just wouldn't leave her alone she really wanted to stick a rasengan so far up his ass he would literally shit wind every time he took a step.

 **(Flashback)**

"hey babe how about you come hook up with me, an uchiha elite, now that your lame-ass brother is outta the way" Sasuke uchiha said with a arrogant smile thinking he was going to get what he wanted.

Instead of that he got kicked in his family jewels _HARD_. (A/N sorry sasuke fans)

Cue super high girly pitched scream.

"You (bleep) why did you have to do that you (bleep) (bleep)" sasuke uchiha screamed

Mito just walked away leaving him to his pain as she would get over another boring day at the academy.

 **(Time-skip: after academy)**

As mito was walking on her way home, she felt her stomach growling so she decided to go get some ramen little did she know she would meet someone there she knew all too well.

As Mito was walking to the ramen shop she heard a scream as she ran over there she came over to a horribly disgusting site….Naruto eating.

As it seems that the boy has eaten 25 bowls of ramen and he just got there five minutes ago.

"Aah that hit the spot" naruto said in a voice that Mito recognized from anywhere.

"ONII-SAN" Mito yelled pretty sure almost over half of the village heard

Naruto opened his eyes to as he seen his little sister and said something that caused her to faint.

"YO" naruto said then Mito proceeded to pass out from mind over load.

( **10 minutes later)**

Mito awoke as she was in her family training ground but she didn't remember coming here till she heard a voice that gave her back all her memories

"Well Mito long time no see I wasn't expecting to meet you here so soon then for you to pass out." Naruto said casually like this happened plenty of times before.

"Onii-san you can't blame me you left for seven years and I meet you all of a sudden, which reminds me WHY DID YOU LEAVE, you didn't say good-bye, you just left, you had me worry about you I blamed myself for you leaving why did you-"mito didn't get to finish her sentence as she was embraced by Naruto from behind which shut her up quickly.

"Mito I'm sorry I left without warning It's just that I was so mad about what happened I couldn't think straight and I couldn't look back as I ran and ran I meet someone who offered to train me and he did, not a day go's by where I regret not saying good-bye to you I'm very sorry" Naruto said in the older brother sincere voice.

"Onii-san" Mito said afraid of his answer.

"Yeah" Naruto said

"Will you ever forgive mom and dad for what they done can you come back so we can be a full family please everyone misses you and regrets what they've done" Mito asked with hope in her voice

"I truly don't know Mito I forgive them, but it will be a while to trust them, all of that neglect was painful but enough of that isn't your dad waiting for you" Naruto asked

"Don't you mean our dad" Mito asked in total confusion

"Well Mito remember that man I used to train with well he's like a real father to me to me so as of now my name is Son Naruto." Naruto asked

Mito looked a bit saddened at that but hey her brother was back.

"So naruto-nii are you staying" Mito asked

"yes I was actually planning on asking the Hokage to become a ninja of the village" naruto said

Mito's eyes lit up like the sun as she took naruto by the hand and literally dragged him to the Hokage's tower.

Daddy look who I found and he wants to become a ninja of the village" Mito yelled as she burst inside the door.

"Who did you find pumpkin" minato said as he eyed Mito feeling down about naruto since he left.

"That would be me…Hokage-sama" naruto said standing up.

The look on minato's face was priceless, as he saw his only son standing right in front of him.

"N-N-Naruto, S-Son, WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN DO YOU KNOW HOW WORRIED YOUR MOTHER AND I WERE" Minato yelled.

"ok first off Namikaze-sama I may have forgiven you about the neglect but I won't EVER forget, second I am not your son anymore as my name is Son Naruto and I am a full blooded saiyan" naruto yelled as he was so angry he went into his initial super saiyan form.

"Third don't act like you were worried as you never were when I always asked your for training or when I had glares and insults from the village or WHEN YOU DIDN"T TALK TO ME WHEN REMOVING ME FROM CLAN HEIR." Naruto yelled again this time going super saiyan 2 as his hair turned a blue color (think of broly).

Naruto calmed himself down as he went back to his normal regular state.

"Listen I want to become a ninja and since I trained with a sensei for seven years I think I am ready also I don't use Chakra I use Ki it's something more complex then chakra I will show you later now if you excuse me I have some time left to go catch-up with mito" naruto said leaving a completely shocked minato wondering what in the hell was he going to tell kushina, and he couldn't blame naruto for the outburst as kami knows he deserved more.

 **Yo guys sorry if it was still to short I'm not good at writing long story's so if you can give me some tips and hints that would be great thanks you also I'm sorry if the meeting seemed a little to rushed or far-fetched. R &R**


	4. team seven

**Hey guys here with the next chapter of the saiyan legacy Enjoy and R &R.**

It's been two days since Naruto had that fateful encounter with the Hokage but the day after wasn't his day, as he met his _mother_ boy after that he wished he was still with Goku explaining how to deal with crazy mothers.

 **(Flashback)**

"(Humph) that bastard of a father thinking he can order me, hmm I'll stick a power pole up" naruto couldn't finish grumbling as he seen his mother staring right at him with pure shock in her face.

'Oh boy' naruto thought as he _did not_ want to hear this lady

"Sochi y-you here are you ready to return to the family and be with us again" kushina asked with hope but naruto didn't like that look one bit.

"No I'm not going to your house Uzumaki-sama and stop calling me Sochi you lost that right as of now we are just clan members." Naruto said as he just wanted to leave and go training to clear his mind.

"PLEASE SOCHI come BACK WE MISS YOU" kushina yelled causing a crowd of people to look at them with confusion and wonder.

"Ok kushina-san one stop yelling your causing a scene" Naruto said looking at the crowd forming between them.

"That's it Sochi, I don't know where you think you're going with that attitude first you're coming home then you are grounded for leaving for seven years with thought even telling me the problem I thought we were family." Kushina said causing the crowd to go loud with cheers that was until kushina broke the number one# rule never piss of Saiyans.

She learned that lesson when her and the crowd went flying back a LONG distance with a giant crater right in the middle of her son, as he had yellow spikey hair with cold electric blue eyes and It said say another word and it will mean your death.

"Listen hear and you listen GOOD" naruto said causing another peak of his Ki levels to go up.

"First off _Kushina_ you are not my mother, my mother is Chi-Chi although I never met her my REAL _DAD_ Son Goku told me all about her, I told dad that I would forgive you for the neglect but I just can't yet, and you have the audacity to say we're family, you sure didn't think that when you neglected my childhood, you sure didn't think that after every time you _slapped_ me just because I asked for training from you or that bastard of a father, uzumaki kushina let me tell you this I don't consider you nothing more than a clan member, and even then I don't know if I want to be in your clan as that clans will of fire went out as you broke the number 1 rule: _NEVER_ abandon family, HAH what a load of bullshit, so I suggest that you take every bit of parenting you got left and take care of mito" naruto said as his KI went back down and he walked away leaving and utterly depressed kushina in a middle of town with now people starting to think different of the red death and the yellow flash of konoha sure they were good ninja but were they good parents the people in the crowd thought that as they walked away having enough of the drama that took place.

As naruto walked away he made sure he walked into an empty training ground as he walked he started to meditate as he needed to have a certain chat with a certain someone.

In the far corners of his mind scape a giant fox is sitting a plush forest chasing a…rabbit?

"Uh kyuubi what the _HELL_ are you doing?" naruto asked with amusement evident in his voice at seeing a fox trying so hard to catch a fox **(in this fic naruto met kyuubi and is on good terms with him)**

" **Huh oh what's up kit? And for your information I'm chasing food." Kyuubi said looking real hungry**

"Of course you are now kyuubi I have a question I've been meaning to ask you, what did he mean by saying he had to go back to a place he really belonged as this world wasn't his, did he come from another dimension or something." Naruto said as it was his dream to see his father again and meet him on equal grounds.

" **well kit what your dad meant when he said he didn't belong here is that yes he came from another realm, see there are different realms, and universes, as your dad came from the seventh universe we come from the tenth (AN bear with me I know nothing about universes) as you see your dad was looking through universes to find his successor and that person was you he was sad that he left naruto but he left you something." Kyuubi said with sadness of his voice since a considered Goku a KIND of friend.**

"What was that present he left me cause sometimes I just wish he took me with him" naruto said still sad that is father left

" **I'm sorry naruto but I can't tell you have to unlock those hidden gifts naruto but when you do you'll see why he left you to be his successor, now go naruto the Hokage is coming" kyuubi said as he kicked naruto out of the mind scape and into to the real world which is weird since in real time it's been only 30 seconds.**

As naruto opened his eyes he saw minato waiting for him.

"Yes Hokage-sama" naruto asked with confusion.

"Naruto I'm here to tell you who will be on your team it will be a genin squad as you're an added member as it will be you, Mito, Sakura Haruno, and Sasuke, Uchiha, your teacher will be kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze, and Kakashi Hatake" minato said as he disappeared to give naruto some space.

Naruto felt his world crash down not because of Kakashi he was actually on good terms with him, Kakashi was like a big brother to him, not because of his team but because of kushina, and he blew up in her face earlier.

"Man this author that's writing this story must really hate me" naruto said

" **not quite naruto it's to build up more drama in this story and to add a little bit more words to make this just a tiny bit longer." Solid blade says.**

"Oh ok well I'm going to meet my team now so….yeah." naruto says as he flew to where Mito's energy was.

It was funny really because just as he flew they were heading to the roof and when his team saw naruto flying well let's just say they nearly fell of the building.

"Well team you guys are most interesting so let's get started with introductions you know likes, dislikes, hobby's and dreams." Kakashi said reading his good 'ol Smut.

Why don't you go first sensei" Mito asked trying to get Kakashi to reveal more secrets about him.

"Well my name is Kakashi Hatake, my likes are too much to explain, my dislikes...Eh, my hobby's your all too young, my dreams I've already accomplished them' Kakashi said in his normal monotone voice.

"Well my name is Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze, my like are my kids, (naruto rolls his eyes) my dislikes are perverts, and liars, my hobbies are kenjutsu, reading and spending time with Mito. And my dream is to make my family complete again" kushina says looking at naruto who had emotionless eyes looking at her

"Alright monkey boy you're up." Kakashi said

"Alright, my name is Son Naruto (causing some curious glances form his team) my likes are training, using my KI exercises and Food, my hobbies are training and mastering my transformations (causing more curious glances) my dislikes are well my enemies and people who try to hurt my precious people. My dream is to find and reunite with my father (cue hopeful glance with kushina) his name is Son Goku (cue total hopeless frown)

Alright great introduction alright pinkie you" Kakashi said causing Sakura to grow red with anger.

"Well my name is Sakura Haruno my likes are (cue glance at sasuke) my hobbies are (glance sasuke again) my dream is to (cue super blush) my dislikes are Ino-pig!

'Good god a fan girl' Kakashi thought as he looked at sasuke.

"Name is sasuke uchiha, I have no likes, I have many dislikes, I have no hobbies other than training, my dream is an ambition and that ambition is to kill a certain someone." Sasuke uchiha said darkly.

"Alright, Blondie your last. "Kakashi said ready to give the test

"Alright my name is Mito uzumaki-Namikaze; my likes are reading, training, and my hobbies are gardening and training, my dream is to make Onii-sama come back to our family.

(AN alright you all know the whole test explanation blah blah blah correct well I'm going to skip to the test since you should already know what the explanation is.)

"Alright go causing everyone to move except Naruto who was ready on seeing kakashi's strength (AN because from what I know Goku doesn't like working with people unless he has to right? But the irony about this is that he needs teamwork)

"Uum naruto don't you kno-"Kakashi didn't get to finish that sentence as he was punched in the face HARD as Kakashi was sent flying back straight into a river.

"All wet Eh Kakashi" naruto said

The other genin were surprise they didn't even see him move.

'that speed for a second I thought he used hirashin I need to be on my feet' Kakashi thought as kushina rushed to naruto's side about to swing her sword at him naruto used Ki on his hand and stopped the sword causing kushina, kakashi's and the genin eyes to go wide, he stopped the blade with his fingers.

Using that distraction as an opening he opening kicked kushina to Kakashi as she went crashing right into him sasuke took this moment to use the great fireball technique sending a giant fireball going to them lucky for Kakashi and kushina he just teleported out of the way naruto however just walked a little bit to the left as the fire ball literally passed right next to him.

As naruto saw that he knew what the meaning of the test as he flew over to sasuke mito, and sakura he uncovered his master plan that was a sure fire way to work.

All right you guys look we need to work together to get those bells and I have a plan whose in." naruto said

"Dope, I can get those bells all by myself as he started to walk away until he felt killing intent rising up causing him to kneel.

"Listen sasuke you will work with us and if you don't I will castrate you if we fail" naruto said using his super aggressive saiyan style to trick sasuke into joining.

"Alright fine I'll listen to your plan, so what do you have in mind" sasuke said

"Alright look for now I'm going to need sakura and Mito to distract Kakashi and kushina enough for me to charge up my attack which is a wind blade it can reach far place and when I say go sasuke you go to achieve the bells now GO!

And sakura and mito did their job to throw kicks and punches ant the jonin as Kakashi and kushina buried them underground with head hunter jutsu, but what the failed to realize was a giant whip made out of thin air was coming down on Kakashi knowing he had to dodge he did, but the bells and parts of his pants ripped as sasuke shot through the field and grabbed the bells in victory.

As the other genin came out Kakashi asked a simple question

"Now that you got the bells sasuke what are you going to do with them" kushina asked

"looking at naruto and since he came up with the plan and psych there was no way in hell he was going have fan girl on his team.

"I'll give him the bell those kids are his problem now.' Sasuke thought

"Here naruto you and they have the bells I can use the extra training as sasuke walked away

'yes home free!' sasuke thought

"Sasuke wait" Kakashi said

'NO' sasuke thought

"Since you cooperated and helped the team" Kakashi said

'NO NO NO" sasuke thought

"You can stay" Kakashi said

"Goddamnit Kakashi' sasuke thought

And therefore team seven was born, what problems waits, and how will they solve it

 **Hey guys finish with this chapter and hoped you guys like the little longer chapter length so peace**


End file.
